The Princess' Revenge
by Mystery5
Summary: (Rainbow Brite Labyrinth crossover.) The Princess decides to enlist her brother's help in getting rid of Rainbow Brite...


Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or Labyrinth.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" a goblin rushed into Jareth's throne room.

Jareth looked up from one of his crystals, seemingly irritated.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"There's a huge green guy and a red-haired girl in front of the castle, they've been terrorizing the city, and now they're threatening to break down the main door!"

Just then, an echoing thud was heard throughout the thrown room.

"Open this door!" said a deep voice from outside.

"Let me in, Jareth! _Let me in!_ Oooh… you'll regret it if you don't, LET ME _IN_!" said the voice of a (hysterical sounding) girl.

Jareth calmly strode over to a window and peered down, his suspicions confirmed.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. _How_ that bratty sister of his had gotten through the Labyrinth, he really wasn't sure.

"I suppose I should go let her in before she throws a tantrum," he muttered to himself.

"GUARDS!"

A large group of armored goblins ran to the throne room.

"That took you five seconds longer than it should have," Jareth reprimanded them. "Go let the two fools at the door in, but make sure they come straight to the throne room. Do not listen to anything they tell you, do not follow their commands, for they _will_ try to command you. Now go."

The goblins scurried off. Jareth sat down on his throne, feet up, looking incredibly… bored.

"Don't touch me, you ugly thing!" said the girl's voice from in the halls.

"Princess, try to retain some shred of diplomacy…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Jareth put a hand over his face. _Just as spoiled as ever…_

Then the goblins were back with the unexpected visitors.

"JARETH!" the girl thundered.

"Yes?" Jareth looked at his sister.

"WHY do you make me wait OUTSIDE, go through ALL your guards, and then get herded up here by these… THINGS!" she spat at a goblin.

"First of all, they're called goblins. Second, you're a spoiled brat, that I have no wish whatsoever to see. If I weren't the Goblin King, I would've wished you away _millennia_ ago and you'd be one of these…" he said this in a mocking, high-pitched voice, "_things._"

By now, the girl was shaking with anger, her teeth clenched.

"Princess, _please_ try to control yourself, you have a _favor_ to ask of your… _brother…_" Count Blogg said the last word with much distaste.

"You do seem to be forgetting something of quite large importance, you happen to be in _my realm. _The Underground. I have complete control over both of you."

"Stop that silly…" the Princess stopped, trying to think of the right word.

"_Charade_, your majesty?" Count Blogg suggested.

"Yes, _charade. _(Thank you, Count Blogg.) You have absolutely no control over _ME_!No control what-so-ever!"

"Is that so?" Jareth leaned forward in mock curiosity. "_Prove it._"

"You… you…" the Princess scowled.

"I'm listening," Jareth cupped a hand behind his ear.

"Toad," she spat.

"Hmph, is that the _best_ you can do? Now really, you've obviously learned nothing from me. I'm insulted," Jareth turned away from the Princess.

"Just as… mean, and… obnoxious… as _ever_. Let us _leave_, Count Blogg," the Princess also turned around and began to leave.

"Ah, so you simply came to annoy me. _Well_," Jareth said, now very clearly annoyed at his sister.

"Actually…" the Princess turned around. "I didn't. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, and that's _so_ much better," Jareth said sarcastically. "I almost wish you _had_ come to annoy me."

The Princess, choosing to ignore Jareth, went on. "I want you to get rid of Rainbow Brite."

"And just who is this Rainbow Brite?"

"She's the meanest, nastiest little brat…"

"And we're still talking about this… Rainbow Brite?"

"Ha-ha. _Very_ funny. As I was saying… she wouldn't give me her belt, even though she has _millions_ of them-"

"_Millions_ of them, eh?" Jareth raised his eyebrows. "Now really, _where_ would she keep _millions _of belts?"

"In her _cave_, Jareth! And she won't give me one-"

"Why should she? They're _her_ belts. I have millions of crystals, but do you see me giving them away for the goblins to play with? No."

"Those are _different_!"

"How so?"

"NEVER MIND!"

Jareth shrugged. "Have it your way…" he muttered.

"And, she also got in the way of my getting what I rightfully deserve-!"

"A good beating? If she did, then you should be _thanking _her-"

"_No_! The biggest diamond in the universe… _Spectra…_"

"And you're saying you deserve _that _giant prism?" Jareth snorted.

"And… she denied me my own kingdom… _twice…_"

"Oh, you're right, that's _so_ mean and nasty of her…" Jareth said, rolling his eyes.

"AND… she… she _shattered_ my power… and my entire castle… and…"

"Now really, how could one little girl do all this? I think you really _did_ come here to annoy me…"

"She has friends… and that _belt _of hers…"

"Belt? Wasn't it belts?"

"_Whatever!_ Just get rid of her!"

"Pfft… al_right_… though you must do me a favor in return."

The Princess pondered this. "What?"

"You need to go Aboveground-"

"That place you kidnap people from?"

"_Yes_, there… I want you to find a girl named _Sarah Williams_. Once you find this girl-"

"HOLD IT. How can I find this girl? What does she-"

"Look like? She has long, dark brown hair, pale skin, is of average height, and has a baby brother… well, by now he's probably a young boy… named Toby. She's probably some sort of actor, that's what she was really interested in last we met. Anyway, once you find her, say 'I wish the goblins would take this girl away right now.'"

"That's it?" the Princess asked suspiciously.

"Yes. That's it. Now go. Then, when she is here, within my throne room-"

"Within your throne room? I thought-"

"The words will enable me to bring her here. And, only then, will I consider dealing with this… _Rainbow Brite _of yours."

"Hmph. Alright, then. I'll do it."

"Good," Jareth smiled.


End file.
